


My Spider (Not yours, not anyone's except mine)

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Break Up, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Harrison Osterfield - Freeform, Haz, Kisses, M/M, Monty - Freeform, Robert Downey Jr. - Freeform, The Godfather - Freeform, Tom Holland x Harrison Osterfield - Freeform, Tom x haz, lili reinhart - Freeform, puppy cuddles, tom - Freeform, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Tom and Harrison break up and things will never be the same, then Tom starts to realise things and soon finds out he might've made the wrong decision. Can he fix things?WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. The Break up

Harrison POV:  
I’ve had at least a month prior of sleepless nights, last night was the first time I actually managed to get some decent sleep, and then the morning ruined it, I woke to find he wasn’t there, I longed to see him with his morning bed hair and those soft warm morning kisses he used to give me. I loved him so much, I don’t know why it had to end. I thought I would spend everyday until I died with Tom but then it all ended….. that one night. 

Harrison’s POV:  
*Back to “That Night”*  
“Come on babe let’s go” I say to Tom, we were getting ready to go out, He sighed almost looking like he was sick of all of this but I shrugged the thought out of my mind and continued. We headed off to the bar in a cab, along the ride Tom didn’t make as much chatty talk as I would’ve thought, maybe he was tired, we had just finished filming Chaos Walking a few weeks ago anyway.  
When we got there we were just chilling and drinking and talking, nothing much and it was then, that it all began.  
I tried to go over to him on the dance floor and just you know dance beside him, but he kept moving away for some reason and so after a few tries I gave up.  
I tried to talk to him but he didn’t want to and finally after a while of him ignoring me he said  
“We need to talk”  
What the hell does that mean “we need to talk?1” I haven’t a clue.  
“Alright love, let’s go home then” I reply cheerily.  
“Mhm” He replied.  
After that Tom didn’t even so much as utter another word to me and I don’t know why!  
When we got home Tom looked awful, like something has been bugging him on the inside.  
“Alright darling?” I ask  
He almost flinches when I say “darling”  
“Haz, don't get me wrong I love you so much but... I don’t think it’s going to work, us being in this secret relationship” Tom starts  
“S-ss-o you want to go public” I stammer back.  
“No no, Harrison, please don't take this the wrong way Haz honestly you've been with me everyday but I don’t think this is going to work…. at all” he says almost in tears.  
“But why Tom, what about everything we have together” I said not even trying to hold back my tears.  
“I think it will be better for both our careers, especially yours as you aren’t a fully developed actor yet, and it might be better for the public if they never know about us” Tom said also completely in tears now.  
“But-but” I was lost for words.  
“I also think it would be better if I was with a higher class actress, you know to cover up the evidence in case anyone had suspicions” Tom half yelled half whispered.  
But I wasn’t listening anymore, I had just died inside, the person I loved most was gone, leaving me here.  
“Alright Thomas” Was all I got manage, there was no point using nicknames or Pet names anymore and he was right after all, with all the career stuff, but why did he have to get my hopes up that we might be able to be a happy couple.  
“I-i-i should go” I mumble and with that I went to my room grabbed my bag and put everything I needed into it, and with that I left. As soon as I was out of range of my old house I just burst, burst into tears and anger and sadness, mostly sadness of losing the person who meant the most to me. 

*Present day*  
So here we are a month later, at my old flat with Monty. At least I have Monty, but no amount of puppy cuddles can change the way I feel about Tom. I don’t look at anyone or try to find anyone attractive and I definitely don’t hook up with anyone either, because a huge piece of my heart is still with Tom.  
I got up out of bed and opening the door to let Monty out. After that, I decided to get dressed and take Monty out, so I could grab an Ice coffee.  
“Come on Monts” I say. Life is getting a bit easier, and I’ve begun to miss him less everyday but only by a tiny bit. It doesn’t help that he is the main focus of all my devices, everywhere I go I see his face (joke intended) on my phone, laptop even my iPad, and it’s hard to completely forget about him.  
I grab Monty’s leash and grab my coat, laced up my Doc Martens before walking out.  
It was a pretty nice day outside I have to admit, the sun was shining and London was obviously getting it’s one day of summer today. Suddenly my phone rang so I fished it out of my pocket and looked at the screen, on it read;  
* My Spidey *  
I hadn’t even bothered to change his name on my phone. I cringed when I read it.  
I declined the call thinking it must’ve been an accident, why would he ring me? I put my phone back in my pocket and continued walking but a few seconds later my phone rang again and the same name popped up I declined the call again before going in and changing his name back to; “Thomas Stanley Holland”  
After him ringing me at least 10 times more I accepted his call, he obviously wanted to talk.


	2. Why would you do that!

Chapter 2:  
“Hello Harrison Osterfield speaking” Haz says into the phone  
“Yea yea, I know who it is” Comes Tom’s voice, his whole heart melted when he heard that voice, Haz didn’t know what to think or do, his mind went blank,  
“What-t-t do you want” Haz managed to say.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for coffee” came Tom’s soft voice.  
“Um, no-o um yea-a ok-k” he stammered,  
“Yes or no?” Tom replied calmly  
“Yea” Haz said back  
“Great see ya” and with that he hung up, he rang me 10 times to ask if I wanted coffee, really!? 

Since they broke up neither of the boys talked about it at all and Harrison still didn’t understand the full reason why this happened, that was until he saw Lili Reinhart’s latest post.  
It was a picture with her at a bar with some friends her hair was done really nice and she was dancing with a guy who had his back to the camera, when Haz looked closer he realised he recognised those curls and that shirt. There was no doubt that was Tom, then it hit Haz all at once; Maybe that’s what Tom meant when he said “find a higher class actress to cover the evidence up” he was with Lili? Now Harrison felt sick. But why should he? They weren’t together anymore. I guess Tom should be able to enjoy being single again, I just thought he wasn’t into girls. Well that’s just perfect, now I have to go have coffee with him. 

Even though Tom hadn’t said where to meet, Haz knew exactly where to meet him.  
He turned the corner to the cute little cafe, where the two boys always used to go in the mornings.  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw Tom sitting inside reading his phone. It was Monty who brought him back to reality, when he tugged on the lead.  
“Coming Monts” he said smiling to him. This was a dog friendly cafe and one of the many reasons they always chose to come to it.  
“Hi Harrison” Tom said dryly  
Haz smiled a small smile and simply replied “hiya.”  
Monty barked and jumped up almost like he was expecting them to do something more, but Haz quickly shushed him.  
Harrison sat down opposite Tom and picked Monty up to put him onto his lap and Monty lay down.  
“Do you want to talk about anything in particular or did you just want to meet for coffee” Haz says quite sourly  
“Um-mm well um, I -I -, but Tom was cut off when Haz snaps  
“You wanted to tell me that you’ve moved on to Lili Reinhart, why would you do that!”  
"I didn't even think you were into girls, and why so fast" "I don't even know why I care so much, when you don't seem to have a care in this world even if it is for you Ex Boyfriend!" Haz shouted "Why did you even ask me for coffee, to rub some salt into my wounds? Well I hope you got what you wanted because it worked!!" “What - no! Wait! Haz, who told you..” Tom started but Haz was gone, leaving both the boys in tears…. Once again.  
“Harrison no wait please” Tom almost yelled, but it was too late, and Tom was just lucky that there was no one around to see him making a scene over his so called “best-friend”  
As soon as Harrison left he almost threw up in disgust, now Tom couldn’t even admit he’s dating Lili, how sad is that.  
Haz kept walking until he got to his flat and he didn’t stop or turn around. Everything just seemed so surreal, a month ago Tom was his best friend and his boyfriend and now he doesn’t even know, What Harrison does know, is that he misses Tom, so much! He misses his boyfriend, his kisses, his hugs, his cuddles, the games they used to play, he misses Tessa, he misses Tom’s long curls, but mostly he just misses his best friend and even if they can’t go back to what they were, it doesn’t mean Harrison doesn’t want his best friend back. The rest of the afternoon, Haz spent the rest of his day inside with Monty drowning his sorrows in old movies and mint choc chip ice-cream. He had just about gotten over Tom until that, and now he was back to square one.  
As for Tom, he spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why Haz thought he was dating Lili Reinhart, then it hit him…. That photo shoot he did with her a few weeks ago, she must have posted the photos. He went into her instagram and sure enough there were those photos of them dancing together.  
“Oh no Oh no!” Tom said out loud, “what have I done?” He put his head into his hands.  
Tom then spent the rest of his evening trying to contact Haz but he had no such luck as Harrison had blocked him after the 5th call. Fair enough Tom thought to himself, he probably hates me right now! Now what am I supposed to do!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter after this one is the last for the "My Spidey" Series, any requests for a new story after that? Reply in the comments below!


	3. Puppy love

Tom didn’t know what he should do, so he decided to ring the one person who would know what to do, except the time differences were crazy, he just prayed his “godfather” would be awake.  
He went into his contacts and found the number, he hesitated before clicking call.  
“GEEZ, calling at this hour Tom - but he stopped when Tom croaked  
“Hi, yea sorry”  
“Hey kid are you ok, you sound awful” Robert replied, “what’s wrong?! Explain”  
“No, not really I need your help, recently I broke up with my boyfriend….. Harrison thinking it would be best for us and our careers, and now I’ve realised it wasn’t the right thing to do! To make matters worse, I did a photo shoot with Lili Reinhart, you know the actress from Riverdale and now Harrison thinks I’m dating her and.. Oh god I’ve effed this up so bad” Tom cried into the phone.  
“Whoa there, shhh, take a deep breath, and slow down, Tom you’re going to be ok” Robert said reassuring Tom  
“You listen while I talk alright” Robert says again.  
“Mhm” Tom whimpered while sobbing.  
“First, Tom you need to clear things up with Lili, alright? You need to tell her to text Harrison to tell him you were only together for a photo shoot and then maybe send him the magazine as proof or something like that, and then you need to talk to Haz and I can’t help you there you need to sort that one out yourself, alright kid?  
Tom nodded and then he realised Robert couldn’t see him,  
“Yea” He sobbed. “Thank you so much Robert I don’t know what I’d do without you” Tom replied gratefully  
“Don’t thank me yet, you haven’t got the boy back” Robert said chuckling before adding “that is why they call me the godfather.”  
They chatted a bit more and then Robert hung up. So Tom sent a few messages and told himself he would wait by his phone until he got a reply. 

A few hours after Harrison was lying on his couch doing some work on a script and tying up some loose ends with work when his phone dinged, he didn’t even see it until he went to check the time and saw his phone was alive with light. He picked it up to see he had a message from someone on his WhatsApp, but he never gave away his number so who was it from? He clicked into it and it came up with an unknown number saying *Maybe Lili Reinhart* why the hell would she be texting me, Harrison thought.  
Oh I know, probably to ask me some stupid questions about Tom, or rub it in more that they were together! Well, nothing could make him more upset so he clicked it anyway.  
The message read;

*Random number* ~ Maybe Lili Reinhart  
Hey there, hope everything is going well for you, just wanted to let you know so you could pass the message to Tom, that he is a great modelling partner and if you’ve seen my latest post or magazine that he was with me when I did my most recent photo shoot, hopefully you can let him know as he told me he had to dash off after we had finished, I didn’t catch his number either, but, I did find yours somehow……..  
Yours truly Lili Reinhart! 

He decided to simply reply;  
No worries will do!!

After that Harrison went and checked the post again to see they WERE on the front cover of a magazine! Ohhhhh!  
So that does explain why they were together, and it’s quite obvious that Tom told her to text Haz after our whole incident at the cafe, but it doesn’t explain why he cared so much about Haz understanding that, unless he still had feelings for Haz…..  
Monty broke Haz from his thoughts by jumping up and giving Harrison a good lick!  
“Lovely Monty, I really needed that” He said while laughing, he wasn’t lying though, he was in need of some cuddles, and sadly puppy cuddles weren’t going to do it today, as a matter of fact only cuddles from a certain person would make Harrison feel better but that wasn’t going to happen ever……… or so he thought.  
Harrison decided to take his mind off things for a bit and take Monty out as he looked like he was getting restless,  
“Monty!!” He called and his springer spaniel came bounding into the room with his tongue lolling to one side.  
“Who wants to go out, do you want to go out” Harrison said hyping his dog up!  
Monty barked and jumped and so Haz grabbed his lead and took off with his canine friend out the door.  
Little did he know he was about to run into someone he really didn’t want to run into…

“Go Monts go for a run” Harrison shouted to Monty who thought it was great fun and went on a big run to chase a pigeon.  
Harrison was sitting watching monty playing with another dog, monty looked like he already knew the other dog and it reminded Haz a lot of Tessa,  
“Hey…. Harrison!” Came a voice  
Oh wait that was Tessa…..  
Tom sat down and the two boys didn’t talk for about 10 minutes, they just sat there watching their dogs in a very awkward silence.  
“I really think we need to talk about…..” Tom started, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say the rest.  
“About?” Haz questioned not turning to face Tom  
“Us” Tom finished  
“Uh,ok” Haz replied turning to face Tom this time.  
“Even if we can’t go back to what we were, can we at least go back to being best-friends, I mean, Harrison, I’ve missed you so much, you’ve always been there for me and It’s weird not having you look out for me all the time, I’m really sorry about what happened and Harrison I thought us breaking up would be better for us, I thought that you would make my life worse being my boyfriend… I want you to know that I made the wrong choice and I literally haven’t gotten any sleep over this and… over you. Haz I know now how wrong I was and still am in every way, I know that I sound really needy right now, but in truth I just want my best-friend back, and I hope that you’ll accept me back” Tom stammered.  
“How could I not, mate you’re such a Diva though” Harrison said laughing, pulling his best friend into a hug, it felt nice. For both of them to hold each other again, it was not that way either of them wanted but still at least they could be best friends again.  
Tom got up and so did Haz, Tom was about to turn when suddenly both Tessa and Monty bounded onto him and he fell back into Harrison, both landing back on the bench on top of each other,  
“Hey” Tom muttered shyly  
“Hey” Harrison said giggling back.  
Then neither Tom nor Haz could control their temptations, the heat between them was just too much for either of them to contain and so Tom went in first locking his lips in with Haz’s, at first Harrison resisted but then he loosened up and began to kiss Tom back. It was long and slow and very very hot. Both dogs stood at the foot of the bench with big puppy dog smiles, as if they knew that their work here was complete. As the two boys broke away they both gasped for air.  
“Um,-m” Haz mumbled, but both boys were lost for words,  
“I’m never leaving you again! I promise!” Tom said in between kissing Harrison.  
The two boys decided to take this back home and eventually one thing led to another.  
After a…. Let’s just say eventful afternoon, Tom and Harrison lay on the couch of their normal flat cuddling and watching underrated movies together.  
“I’ve missed us” Harrison eventually said.  
“Yea me too” Tom mumbled back into Haz’s shoulder.  
“Did you even realise that we kissed in public” Haz questioned  
“Yes because Harrison you are my life and my own choice now!” Tom said back turning and smiling before kissing Harrison.  
“Just don’t leave me again” Harrison said chuckling, and Tom didn’t, he didn’t even leave his boyfriends side for so much as a second!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the end? Do you think it should've ended differently?


End file.
